unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Peach Has a Crush on Wario Which Is Kinda Weird
Peach Has a Crush on Wario Which Is Kinda Weird is and episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! In the episode, Dry Bones disguises himself as Princess Peach, puts on toxic lipstick, and pretends he has a crush on Wario. Script Scene 1 Dry Bones is at the Koopa Mafia secret base looking at pictures of his girlfriend. Dry Bones: Ah Lynda. Where have you been all my life? Then suddenly Dry Bones has an idea. Dry Bones: Wow! I suddenly have an idea! Dry Bones runs up to Goomba. Dry Bones: Hey Goomba. Guess what? I've got an idea! Goomba: I don't (BLEEP)ing care! Goomba walks away. Dry Bones: Well who needs you! Dry Bones takes out his gun and shoots Goomba. Then Dry Bones looks at the viewer and starts to talk Dry Bones: I will discuise myself as Princess Peach, put on toxic lipstick, and pretend I have a crush on Wario. Then I'll kiss him and Bye bye Wario. Viewer: I don't (BLEEP)ing care either. Dry Bones: Well who needs you! Dry Bones then takes out his gun and shoots the viewer. Scene 2 Dry Bones is in the bathroom changing. He finally finishes. Dry Bones: Oh yeah I'm am beautiful. Then Dry Bones leaves the enemy base with a purse. Scene 3 Wario is walking down the street and see's Dry Bones. Wario: Eww. Who is that ugly girl? Dry Bones see's Wario and walks up to him. Dry Bones: (In a girly voice)Oh I there sunny. You are so attractive. Mind if we go on a little date? Wario: No way your ugly. Dry Bones: I'll give you 20 bucks. Wario: Deal. Meet me at McDonald's tomorrow at 6:00pm. Dry Bones: Tomorrow? Wario: Yeah. Tonight I have to kill Dry Bones. Dry Bones: I'll give you 20 more bucks. Wario: Deal. Scene 4 Wario and Dry Bones are at McDonald's, sitting at a table. The waiter walks up. Waiter: What can I do for you two? Wario: Go get us two Big Macs. Waiter: Two Big Macs coming up. The waiter walks away. Dry Bones: Well now what should we do? Wario: I don't know? Lets have a staring contest. Dry Bones: Well I was thinking we do a little smooching. Wario: We just got here. Come on! Can you be patient? Dry Bones: Fine. The two of them start their staring contest. Then the waiter comes back with their Big Macs. Wario: Thanks. Waiter: That will be 40$. Wario: Oh come on! I just got this money. Dry Bones: I'll handle it. Dry Bones gives the money to the waiter. The waiter then walks away. Dry Bones: Well now tell me about your life sunny. Wario is about to tell Dry Bones about his life when Ronald McDonald busts in. Ronald McDonald: May I have everyones attention. There is a fire in the playing area. Could everyone please evacuate! Everyone starts running around screaming and Wario and Dry Bones evacuate. Scene 5 Wario and Dry Bones are standing on the side walk and it is night. Dry Bones: I'm sorry for such a rough night. Wario: That's O.K. Dry Bones: Can we have that smooch now? Wario: Sure! The of them are about to kiss, but then Dry Bones starts chocking. Wario: What's the matter Dry Bones: Ack! A reaction from the toxic lipstick! Ack! Wario: Toxic lipstick? Then Dry Bones falls on the floor and dies. His wig falls of so Wario can see its Dry Bones. Wario: Oh well. I knew it was Dry Bones. Oh Well. At least I have 40$. Then Wario leaves. The End Category:Episodes Category:Wario Crap Category:Wario